


Together at last by Lutherian.

by Lady_Liz_17



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Liz_17/pseuds/Lady_Liz_17
Summary: Summary- Sam and Jack find each other.Spoilers- Threads, Mobieus part 2.Word Count: 419.Coming up is The Date, The Engagement and of course for all you Sam and Jack fans- The Wedding.What do you all think? I need feedback please!This was my first proper fan fiction.





	Together at last by Lutherian.

Threads. 

Prelude- Jack waited until Pete's car had gone and had got a suspicion of what had occurred a few minutes beforehand….

He walked up to the garden in front of the house, seeing the 'For Sale' sign as he went. 'He was serious', he thought to himself and realised what had happened. He quickly walked up and saw Sam sat there. He coughed slightly to let her know he was there and she looked up at him, as she did so, he could see the pain and hurt in her eyes and went to sit down next to her.

"What happened?" he asked her, "I told Pete I didn't love him, she looked directly at him- "I love you instead and always have done" she told him.

"Oh" he replied, stunned. She then became sadder "When I saw you with her-Kerry, she added, "I …..." she stopped and sighed, looking down and terrified she had lost him.

He reached out this hand, realising, and lifted up her chin, so she was directly facing him "Carter, Sam, he told her softly, "You never lost me and you never will".

He slowly reached down, allowing her to make her move and their lips meet in a softly passionate kiss. After a long while, they both pulled back and smiled at each other, before sitting back and snuggling in each others arms, his thumb lightly brushing her arm.  
Both were happily content when Jack asked her the question he had always hoped she'd answer, turning to her as he asked her "So, Sam I'm having a fishing trip up to my cabin in Minnesota, would you like to come with us, to which Sam replied "Of course!", hugging him. Then she thought for a second and pulled back, looking mystified at him "Hang on a minute" she said to the now available and hers love of her life, "Where did you get the time for that?" she asked, puzzled by it.

"Can't you guess?" he laughed grinning from ear to ear, "It's my retirement party of course!" and they both grinned at each other before hugging once more in celebration.

"Come on, lets get you home, so you can pack" he told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. When she started towards her car, he immediately pulled her back "Oh no you don't, Daniels picking up your car later" he explained to her, guiding her towards his car instead as soon as I ask him to he thought happily to himself.


End file.
